bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Randy Jones
(Fullbringer) | birthday = | age = 15-16.Although Randy's age is never stated he shares a high-school class with Garrett. This would make him close to Garrett in terms of age who, per the beginning of Part IV, is stated to be sixteen. Depending on his birthday this would make Randy either 15 or 16 during the Investigating Grat arc of Bleach: Cataclysm. | gender = Male | height = 6ft 4in | weight = | eyes = | hair = | bloodtype = | unusual features = | affiliation = Shinsengumi | previous affiliation = | occupation = Onmitsu | team = Grat cell | previous team = | partner = Lloyd, Garrett Sheppard | previous partner = Hawke Kori, David Kori | base of operations = Grat | marital status = | education = High-school | family = Unnamed parents | status = Active | fullbring = Unknown }} Randy Jones, known to the media as "The Grat Bomber", is a Fullbringer who lives in Grat. He was an understudy of Kusaka Kori's during the latter's self-exile following the First Spiritual War. He is one of Garrett Sheppard's oldest friends and regularly helps him combat spiritual threats to Grat's peace. He is a good friend of Lloyd and views him as a brother. As the story progresses Randy becomes a key supporting member of the Grat cell of Onmitsu attached to the Shinsengumi of the new Gotei 13. Appearance Randy is a tall and muscular young man for his age, standing at a full-height of six-foot and four-inches.Day 13: Luckless Garrett claims that he is built like an NFL quarterback. Randy sports short-cut brown hair with go-faster-stripes cut into the sides.Day 1: Back to School Following an almost fatal encounter with an enhanced Soulless cast in the form of Kentaro Hiroshi,The Resolve to Fight Randy sports a prominent surgical scar on his stomach where he was stabbed by the latter's Bakkōtō and subsequently operated on by his parents.Garrett's Vengeance Personality Randy was described rather comically by Garrett as "a walking boner", suggesting that he is something of a womaniser. Garrett's sister, Jenna, declared that even when he was on death's door after an almost fatal encounter with a Soulless, he would likely still try to mount her leg.Birth of the Grat cell Only after a few conversations with him Tiffany seemingly agreed with this view. She saved him in her phone's contact list as Randy "cracked plate" Jones, seemingly in reference to Garrett's earlier jibe. Regardless he is one of Garrett's closet friends and happily dropped everything when he heard from Tiffany that Garrett was in trouble. In addition he is one of the few to know of the circumstances surrounding the death of Garrett's mother and the departure of his father Aaron Sheppard. Randy was noticeably worried at the prospect of Garrett fighting his father.Day 20: The Beatdown Despite this he jibes Garrett just as much as he does everyone else. After Garrett's training with Kenji Hiroshi and his adoption of the "Raijin's Fist" moniker, Randy claimed that his new title sounded like the name of a cheep porno.Return of the Soulless Randy is a confident young man who does not give up easily, even when he is clearly at a disadvantage.Day 20: The Beatdown Part II Ries Nohr almost snapped his neck during their battle at the Arena Beatdown, though Ries healed him of his injuries immediately following the fight. Perhaps because of this Randy and Ries would go onto become good friends in the immediate wake of this fight.Day 20: The Beatdown Part III Randy also learned from this fight. He consciously noticed the similarities between Ries and Hitoshi's fighting style, allowing him to quickly adapt.Into the Fire: Brotherly Bond When he was fatally injured at the hands of an enhanced Soulless, Randy floated between life and death; at one point his parents thought he was gone, but after subconsciously sensing how hard Garrett was fighting to avenge him, Randy rallied back and eventually made a full recovery. His tenacity and willpower, after only a week under Anko's care, allowed him to fight back against a new wave of Soulless with Lloyd at his side.Clash over Grat Randy also shares a particularly strong bond with Lloyd and although the two bicker near constantly, the respect they have for one another is undeniable.Day 29: Deserved Rest He willingly placed himself in harms way to save Lloyd from what would have been a fatal strike from a Hollow, taking further injuries in the process to save his friend.Day 28: Grat Runs Red He views Lloyd as a brother, remarking that he shared the sentiment completely when Lloyd reprimanded Hitoshi for threatening his family. Lloyd is notably Randy's strongest bond. Lloyd remained at Randy's side at the hospital throughout his ordeal following his encounter with Vamp, and only went home after he knew for sure that Randy would pull through.The Rising History Randy was born to spiritually-aware surgeons in Grat. Randy grew up in the years during Kusaka Kori's self-exile following the First Spiritual War, and was known to have received training from him in regards to accessing his Fullbring; specifically the means required to forcibly steal one from another Fullbringer. Synopsis :Main article -- Bleach (Kenji Hiroshi). Part IV :Main article -- Bleach: Cataclysm. Investigating Grat arc *Day 1: Back to School *Day 13: Luckless *Day 19: Ghosts of Yesterday *Day 20: The Beatdown *Day 20: The Beatdown Part II *Day 20: The Beatdown Part III *Day 21: New Perspectives (mentioned only) *Day 28: Grat Runs Red *Day 29: Deserved Rest Peri-Collapse Events *Second Battle of Grat: Prelude *Into the Fire: Tiffany's Resolve *Into the Fire: Brotherly Bond *Into the Fire: Shinrei's Sacrifice *Second Battle of Grat: Aftermath Rising arc *Back to Normality? *The Resolve to Fight *Tracking Kentaro!? (mentioned only) *Garrett's Vengeance (unseen) *Birth of the Grat cell (mentioned only) *Clash over Grat *Visit from the Slayer *Return of the Soulless *The Grat cell Forges Ahead Part V :Main article -- TBA. Powers and Abilities : As a high-spec Human Randy possesses above-average levels of reiryoku. He possess enough spiritual energy to compete with various spiritually aware Humans as a frequent contender of the Arena Beatdown. After stealing the Fullbring of Hitoshi, Lloyd observed Randy's spiritual energy to have grown significantly stronger. The same occurred once more when Garrett and he where granted access to Kusaka's Weapon-based Fullbring.Visit from the Slayer Hand-to-Hand Expertise: Randy appears to favour direct punches and kicks which emphasis , with particular focus on applications. His skills also enabled him to momentarily hold his own against the more skilled Ries, albeit he ended up losing. After his brief exposure to Ries's fighting style, Randy unconsciously adopted many of his techniques and movements, which enabled him to outmanoeuvre Hitoshi who utilised the same style of Hakuda. Growth-rate: Randy possesses the ability to quickly grasp various combat-related techniques which he has either seen or fought against. He managed to mimic some of Ries Nohr's fighting skills, without prior training, which later allowed him to gain the upper-hand against Hitoshi. Despite only possessing the Fullbring of Hitoshi and Kusaka for a short period, Randy was swiftly able to integrate their powers into his existing skill-set. Enhanced Strength: Randy was capable of causing a deep depression in the ground with a single punch, which created a shock-wave powerful enough to dispatch three simultaneously. When employing similar strikes with his own Fullbring, Randy is capable of significantly cratering the ground. Bringer Light (完現光 (ブリンガーライト), Buringā Raito; lit. "Full Manifestation Light"): Randy arrived at the scene of Garrett's battle with a Hollow at roughly the same time as Tiffany, suggesting he can perform high-speed movement. When moving at his maximum speed he was briefly fit to catch Ries unaware during their battle. He was fit to keep pace with Hitoshi throughout their fight, despite the latter's training under Rōjin. Fullbring Randy's Fullbring is classified as a weapon-type, for its power is centred on his finger-less gloves. After stealing Hitoshi's Fullbring the shape of Randy's glove changed, becoming skeletal in appearance. After being granted access to the powers of Kusaka's Fullbring, Randy's own was noted to grow much stronger whilst retaining their former skeletal form. Randy's Fullbring is notable for possessing two kinds of physical attack. *'Defence-voiding Attacking:' Randy's Fullbring allows him to bypass the defences of his opponent and land a punch without any form of mitigation, which has the effect of reducing what he hits to dust. He does not seem capable of using this particular power in succession however; after using this power once on a Hollow, which very nearly killed it, Randy finished it off with a solid hay-maker to the head. *'Delayed Explosive:' Randy's Fullbring allows him to explosively charge inanimate objects, causing them to violently explode after a short delay. This explosive quality has led news reporters to mistake Randy's intentions, for they once claimed that Grat's factory district was overrun with terrorists. The media eventually dubbed this terrorist "The Grat Bomber". *'Power transference' (権威転移, Keniteni): Fullbringers are capable of sharing their powers amongst themselves, as well as impose sanctions on how their powers can affect one another.Bleach manga; Chapter 473, page 12''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 462, pages 15-18 In extreme situations a Fullbringer can likewise steal the Fullbring of a fellow Fullbringer, allowing it to be used for their own ends.Bleach manga; Chapter 459, pages 6-7 After noticing that Hitoshi was using Bringer Light to augment his movements, Randy successfully stole Hitoshi's Fullbring during their battle. He was likewise granted access to the powers of Kusaka's Fullbring. :*'Enhanced Spiritual Energy:' Randy's reiatsu was noted to have grown significantly stronger upon theft of Hitoshi's Fullbring. The same occurred again when Randy was granted access to Kusaka's Fullbring as well. :*'Enhanced Physicality:' Randy's already impressive physical abilities saw a noticeable improvement upon the theft of Hitoshi's Fullbring, which was very similar to Garrett's Internal-type Fullbring.Types of Fullbring Not only did he possess the stamina required to battle Hollow and other spiritual threats for an extended duration, but he was also fit to send Soulless flying through walls with only basic punches and kicks. :*'Reīssen' (霊一閃, Soul Flash): a technique usually restricted to the Kori clan; said technique usually exists as an ability inherent in the user's .Kori clan Randy gained access to the Reīssen, which is shown to manifest as energised punches, through Kusaka granting him full access to his Fullbring's abilities without downsides or restrictions. Behind the Scenes *In the original draft Randy was a boxer who possessed Quincy powers. His personality was quiet and reserved compared to his new womanising and confident character. He was also designed to be Garrett's primary rival, but this was dropped, and in the new draft he is merely one of Garrett's closest friends. References & Notes Category:Male Category:Original Character Category:Human